Pokemon Orange
by Eureka7MainFan
Summary: Orange is a promising Pokémon trainer. He will face many hardships through the course of his journey but will always be able to have fun. Where will his adventures lead him? Find out. In Pokémon Orange! Each chapter will be about 1,000 WORDS. Thanks to Ki
1. Chapter 1:The Journey Begins!

Disclaimer: I know it's unbelievable, but I don't own Pokemon. Or any of the characters in this story, except for the ones I created. I sort of "own" those guys.

* * *

Prologue  
_

It had been Orange's dream ever since he was 5 years old to become a Pokemon Master. He had heard stories about this person named Gold who challenged the hero of his home town, Red, to a Pokemon battle. It was a hard battle, but in the end Gold had edged a victory when his Feraligator had bombed Red's Charizard with Hydro Pump. Now Orange was 10 and he would start his journey today. Would he go on to become a Pokemon Master? Find out now. In Pokemon Orange!

Chapter 1: It Begins!  
_

Orange woke up with a huge grin on his face. For he knew today would be the day he would choose his Pokemon and start his journey to become the Pokemon Master! As he ran down stairs he saw his mom waiting for him. Looking like she was about to cry.

"I'm... I'm so happy for you Orange! It looks like you're finally all grown up!" but as she said this, Orange could see tears forming in her eyes. Not out of joy, but tears of sorrow.

"I'll miss you, mom," He was pretty sad as well, and tears of sorrow were forming in his eyes to. "I'll remember to call you every now and then to tell you if I'm alright."

"You better," his mom said, starting to cry. "I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt."

"I promise to not get hurt out there. I really do," but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep that promise for long.

"Okay, good," she said, sounding a little less sad. "But it's time for you to start your journey! Here, take this. I think it helps Pokemon when they're injured," and with that she handed Orange a potion.

"Wow! Thanks!" Orange exclaimed. He was feeling better to, and with that he started to head out the door.

"Bye mom!"

"Bye Orange!"

With that he headed out the door and ran towards Professor Oak's lab.  
_

Orange was happy when he finally made it. What he was not happy to see was Lavender. Who was Lavender. It was his long time rival. Ever since 5 years old. When Orange had figured out it was her dream to become a Pokemon Master as well. So ever since he found that out, they started debating who would become the Pokemon Master, and the fights were never pretty.

"Hey, Orange," Lavender said with a smirk on her face. "Today's the day you begin you're embarrassing journey as you watch me become a Pokemon Master."

"You're wrong, Lavender," he shot back. "You should be ready to be disappointed when I become the master."

"Well you're-"

Professor Oak interrupted "Hello children. Fighting as usual?"

"Um... sorry Professor," Orange replied.

"That's okay. Because today you start your Pokemon journey!"

"That's right! I almost forgot!" Orange replied excitedly. Now remembering. "This is going to awesome!"

"It'll be great when **I** become Pokemon Master!" Lavender exclaimed "And you'll be at the bottom of the pack!"

"Children! You don't even have your Pokemon yet. Come in come in!" Oak said, seeming almost as excited as they did.

As they came in, they saw 3 Pokeballs lying on a small table. One a Charmander, another a Squirtle, and the last a Bulbasaur.

"Ladies first." Oak said as Lavender excitedly went up to choose a Pokemon. Even though Charmander would commonly be chosen over the 3. She loved the color Blue for some reason, and chose Squirtle.

"I choose you, Squirtle!" and with that came out a Squirtle.

"Squirtle, squirt." The Squirtle said. Whatever it said, it seemed happy.

Orange was happy she chose Squirtle. As Orange was his favorite color and liked Charmander for being a dragon as Charizard.

"I choose you, Charmander!" This time a Charmander came out.

"Charmander, char!" Charmander also seemed happy.

"Well that's all you really need to do. Here are your Pokedexes, and with that you can be on your way!"

Orange quickly started dashing for the door, but was stopped by Lavender.

"Hey Orange! Let's test out our Pokemon! Whoever wins gets a head start on the way out the door!"

"You're on Lavender! Charmander I choose you!"

"Char, Charmander!" Charmander replied, ready for battle.

"Squirtle I choose you!"

"Squrtle, squirt!"

"Charmander use Scratch!" With that Charmander delivered a huge scratch to Squirtle.

"Squirtle, use Tackle!" Lavender replied, and Squirtle gave a striking blow to Charmander.

"Scratch again!" and Charmander gave another Scratch attack.

"Squirtle, tail whip! Now!" and Squirtle gave a tail whip.

_Oh no! _Orange thought. He knew he needed a critical hit to win now. Gulping, he yelled, "Charmander, use Scratch!"

As if reading his mind. Charmander gave a fake Scratch attack, and then hitting a surprised Squirtle hard with a fierce Scratch. It was a critical hit.

"**Yes! **Good job Charmander!" Orange exclaimed happily.

"Charmander! Char char!" Charmander was overjoyed by how happy his new master looked.

"Hmph," Lavender looked annoyed that she had been defeated. "Nice try Squirtle, return," and with that Squirtle vanished with a flash of red light."Well, you won. So you leave first."

"Come on Charmander! Let's go!" Orange said excitedly.

"Char!" and with that they were on their way to becoming the Pokemon Master.

* * *

Wow! The first chapter is finished! I would like to take a moment to thank HappyLeifEricsonDay, Texas Longhorn, and Tatewaki2000 for inspiring this! Thanks!

Also, if anyone has a story **EXACTLY** like this send me a message and tell me a story and I'll see if it's true or not. Thank you.

On a final note. Please take the time (if you have it) to comment on how this could be improved or what made you like it so much. Negative criticism is different from constructive and is **NOT** accepted. Difference? Constructive tells you how you could improve while negative is just down right mean. And again, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2:What's a Traveling Partner?

Yay 2 reviews thanks Ki for being an awesome person and being signed in. This chapter is also dedicated to him.

New transition break! Awesome...

Disclaimer:I never have own Pokemon and I never will. OR WILL I?

* * *

Chapter 2: What's a Traveling Partner?

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N O-R-A-N-G-E

Orange was pretty bored. He had been walking for what seemed like hours he was about to ju-

"OW!" Orange yelled. Charmander had just scratched him. "What is it buddy? Oh..."

"I'm Youngster Joey and I challenge you!" yelled Joey

"..._Another one?_" Orange replied in disbelief

"What do you mean? Did my brothers challenge you?"

"Yes"

"What happened?" Joey questioned demandingly.

"I beat all of them," Orange replied "Let me guess, you own a Rattata?" Orange was now asking the questions

"Of course I do. It's a tradition. we're a family of Youngster Joeys!" Joey answered

"But I thought only Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys were-" he was cutoff by Joey.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Hey, do you mind if I travel with you for a while?" Joey asked

"Sure, I'm bored out of my mind just walking and capturing Pokemon without challenge. You're someone that I can talk to," Orange replied.

"Thanks! This will be awesome!" Joey exclaimed.

"Mind if I just call you Joey?" Orange asked.

"Sure, why not? I hate being called Youngster Joey all day." Joey replied.

"Well then, let's get moving!" Orange exclaimed

"Sure," Joey replied as they started heading towards Viridian.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N O-R-A-N-G-E

"My legs! My legs!" Joey yelled.

"Joey! We're here," Orange replied.

"Oh, phew!" Joey replied in relief. "I didn't know if I could make it much longer."

"Okay, but I'm going to the gym," Orange said.

"Okay, I'll go grab a potion for my Rattata," Joey replied.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N O-R-A-N-G-E

"We're here!" Joey exclaimed. "Wait, where is everyone?"

"I don't know. Usually gyms are packed! All I see is an old man!" Then the old man started to speak.

"Sorry, it's closed. None of us here know why."

"Oh... okay. Sorry to bother you," Orange replied. Disappointed the gym leader wasn't here.

"I here Pewter's always open. You should try that gym," the old man said.

"Don't worry about us though. Orange and I will beat him!" Joey replied, seeming sure of himself.

"I wouldn't be to cocky, Joey," Orange said, sounding a little worried. "I have a _Charmander_ and it's super weak against Rock-types"

"Eh, don't worry! If you can't beat him, I sure will!" Joey exclaimed.

"Says the kid who owns a Rattata," Orange replied teasingly.

"Hey!" Joey seemed annoyed by the comment, "That's not nice!"

"I'm just kidding. Now let's go. I want to catch a Pokemon on Route 22 first. I here there are Mankey over there," Orange said

"Really?"

"Sure, now let's go?" Orange exclaimed.

"I thought you didn't want me here," Joey replied.

"Eh, you'll just be my traveling partner for a while," Orange said.

"Um... what's a traveling partner" Joey asked.

"Did you fail reading or something? A traveling partner is someone you travel with." Orange replied.

"..."

"No reason to look offended, Joey."

* * *

Sorry it was shorter than last time. I promise it'll be longer next time. Just think of these first chapters as a warm-up for the future. Thank you.

Thanks Ki, for helping make this possible with his advice. He's really a great person.

Like last chapter. Please review. But no negative comments. Thank you. If you have something **EXACTLY **like this please tell me via inbox. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mystery Woman

I'm done delaying this. This is happening right now.

You know that time you thought I was dead? If you actually thought I was dead, you're wrong. I've been dreaming about the 3rd chapter for a couple days now so this needs it's debut. Well here it is!

Special Thanks to: Ki, Takewaki2000, the people that have inspired this. (Ki you really do deserve the credit)

Disclaimer: Nope, believe it or not, I wasn't gone for long because I was managing the new Pokemon episodes, otherwise you would be seeing SERIOUS changes. So basically I STILL don't own Pokemon. Shocking, right?

* * *

Chapter 3:New Friend and New Rival!

_As we last saw our friends they were on their way to Route 22! And... well now they're there. No reason to be surprised._

"Well we're here, I can smell the Pokemon from a mile a way!" Orange exclaimed.

"No, that just your Charmander!" Joey replied out of laughter.

"It's called a figure of speech, Joey," Orange said, sounding annoyed by Joey's lack of knowledge.

"Well guess what?" Joey questioned in a sarcastically harsh tone of voice. But was caught of guard when he realized Orange didn't reply, almost seeming in another world.

"Um... Orange?" Again, Orange didn't reply.

Orange felt the wind brush through his hair, the leaves bristling making a small chime.

_So this is how it's like as a Pokemon Trainer _Orange thought. It was his first time that he realized how different it was outside Pallet Town.

"ORANGE! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS!" Joey yelled, this time in a more serious tone of voice. But this time, Orange replied. Seeming startled.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Orange responded. Trying to sound sorry.

"DON'T YOU REALIZE I COULD'VE BEEN HURT! I MEAN-" Joey was stopped by Orange mid sentence.

"Joey! It would've been my Pokemon getting hurt for you!" Orange exclaimed.

"Oh yeah... I forgot, sorry," Joey replied. Truthfully being sorry.

"No Joey, it's okay. We both just got carried away," Orange responded, happy the small argument was over. Orange had never been the type to argue, he knew that much.

"I guess- hey who's SHE?" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs.

Orange thought it was Lavender, but was surprised to see someone else. "Hey, who are-" But before he could finish his sentence the mystery woman interrupted.

"Wartortle, go!" she shouted quickly.

"Yeah good lu-" But half way through his word, Orange realized just how screwed he was. "Wait, WHO DID YOU CALL?"

"Wartortle use Water Pulse!" she yelled.

"Tortle!"

"Char!" Charmander was hit hard.

"Charmander no, come on-" Again, Orange was interrupted, but this time by his acquaintance. He still considered Joey his acquaintance

"Ratatta come out and use tackle!" Joey yelled quicker than even the woman had, and it luckily caught Wartortle by surprise.

"Gir, Wartortle get up and use-" the woman was interrupted by Officer Jenny.

"Stop right there! Arcanine use Strength!" the Officer shouted, and it was right on target.

"Gir, Wartortle return, Pidgeot come out and use Flight!" the woman commanded.

"PIDGEOT!" and they were off, unfortunately for them though, they had woken up a handful of Spearow.

"Spearow!"

But the mystery woman threw a Pokeball, an Alakazam came out, and the next second they were gone.

"God, who was that?" a relieved Orange asked the Officer, and he got a very detailed reply.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you. It all began when she was assigned to go to Kanto, one of the Sinnoh Officer Jennys contacted me and warned me about her. And within the next few days, numerous attacks were reported within the hour."

"How do you know it wasn't just an attack from Team Rocket?" Joey asked, he got a firm answer.

"Well 1. It came from _Sinnoh_. Team Rocket doesn't dare go there. 2. The uniform she was wearing was an entire different uniform. And 3. Team Rocket's busy training new promising recruits, even if just kids, Jessie and James."

"Well... this is bad, we don't even know who they are," Orange replied.

Officer Jenny was quick to respond,"Well I have to get back to the station to report this, here, for your efforts, you get a Great Ball, you'll catch that Mankey for sure with this."

"Why, thanks Officer Jenny!" Orange replied happily.

"You're welcome and farewell!" Officer Jenny shouted as she got on her motorbike. And just like that, she was gone.

"Well it's time to get a Mankey I guess."Orange stated.

"Yeah, I agree." Joey replied, and like that, they were off to catch a Mankey."

* * *

Wow... took forever to get that update out. I've also started the official Pokemon Orange soundtrack. So yeah, special thanks to:

Ki, Tatewaki2000, and HappyLeifEricsonDay. And another thanks to all the other people that have viewed this story.


	4. Chapter 4: Inside Team Rocket!

Author's Note: After this small writer's block. I'M BACK DAWG!

I don't own Pokemon or anything about it.

EDIT 1: Fixed problems here and there, tell me if it is better!

* * *

Chapter 4: Inside Team Rocket!

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N- -O-R-A-N-G-E-

_While our friends are off catching a Mankey, let's look in on Team Rocket and their recruits, Jessie and James!_

Jessie and James were silently awaiting Giovanni to enter the room, the 2 were only about 10, unbelievable, right?

With one more look at the door, Giovanni entered.

"So... how are we doing today?" asked Giovanni.

"We're doing fine sir!" Jessie and James simultaneously replied, ending with a salute.

"Do it with more meaning next time!" Giovanni yelled so loud that the light went out.

"U-u-...," were all the words they could find, Jessie and James were sweating so hard, some of the Team Rocket members looked at themselves and desperately wanted a shower all of a sudden.

"Today, is your first mission! You must bring the woman that attacked the base to me!" commanded Giovanni, "Admiral, description on the subject please," he asked.

the admiral answered, "The suspect was wearing a spacesuit-like outfit. With black stripes and in the chest area was a G. She had blue hair and had two blue overlapping bottomless triangles facing upward," she caught her breath before continuing, "Followed by black and white outlines."

"Hm...," Giovanni thought, then answered, "It's... a Team Galactic Corporal...," he seemed pretty worried, now he was sweating as well.

"Gah... it's a pretty much suicide mission, but James, I'll send just you." he told James in the eye, actually showing grief for the first time in his life.

It makes sense, he first met them a year ago, both were lost, Giovanni was about to kill them, but the look in their eyes changed him somehow. How did it change him? He still didn't know.

"W-wah?" James responded, with a dumbfounded expression on his face, his blue hair started pointing up and down like horrendous waves. He was truly worried.

"James, you've been trained for this" Giovanni said, handing James a Pokeball, "This is a Pokemon specifically chosen because it seemed the most attuned to the way you fight, the way you train the way you... okay, I'm getting a bit carried away aren't I? Well, it's a Koffing."

"A Koffing?" James was stunned, felt like he was dead for sure, "It's all over! Why a Koffing out of all the Pokemon!"

"Because James, it's going to be the easiest for you to use in battle, making them easier to win." answered Giovanni, he sort of felt James was ready for this, and nodded his head.

James was speechless, he saw his entire life flash before his eyes, before being knocked back into reality by Giovanni.

"You leave at 3:33 PM, we'll be preparing the jet for you in a few minutes," Giovanni decided to try and reassure James, "I hear she's pretty overrated, it should be easy for you," but nothing worked as Giovanni bit his lip.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N- -O-R-A-N-G-E-

It was time to go, James wasn't sure he was prepared for this. In matter of fact, he was sure it was all over.

"Please Giovanni send Jessie instead please please please!" with such fast words and not even starting to breath, not to mention there were more tears than sweat from earlier, it was pretty easy to tell James wasn't ready for this.

"NO! My decision is final! You're going or you're cut!" Giovanni barked, he was pretty unsure about the entire situation himself, but James still needed to go.

"We're loading E-7 into the docking bay, I repeat, we're loading E-7 into the docking bay, over," announced the speakers. James was sure this was it.

"Th-this is E...7, this is E-7 requesting permission to launch, o-over," a worried James said into the headset.

"This is Docking Bay E, permission granted, counting down from 10 over," replied the command center, followed by, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, IGNITION!"

And within the next 5 seconds, E-7 was in the air, James had gotten the best grades out of anyone in the Air Force. So it was no surprise there was no pilot for him. How he'd done so? The world may never know. His parents did have a lot of money so he might have been taught by his parents using a private jet or something like that.

"Command Center to E-7, we've tracked down the location of the corporal, she's at Cerulean City, over," reported the command center.

"Moving in on her position, over," James replied back, he was under a lot of pressure, and it was hard for him to concentrate. He could see Cerulean City up ahead.

-P-O-K-E-M-O-N- -O-R-A-N-G-E-

James had reached his destination, however. After searching every possible corner, he was starting to give up.

"Requesting permission to head back to base, over," James asked command center.

"Request denied, over," command center answered.

"Ah god damnit," James said, he was ready to just disobey and go home when he saw her.

"Hello, Team Rocket kid, are you ready to die?"

* * *

So... that took a while to get out didn't it! XD But I'm back! For now! Special thanks to y'all who have stuck with us! XD


End file.
